The Perfect Scene
by Chorus of Resistance
Summary: After weeks of waiting, Winry finally receives the pictures from her wedding.


**The Perfect Scene, One-shot**

* * *

><p><em>I really can't tell you all where this idea came from; I was just in the mood to write something related to FMA pairings. A lot of pairings.<br>Enough fluffiness to choke on!  
>Seriously. I was practically getting nauseous.<em>

_Winry's POV._

* * *

><p>She had been told repeatedly by the residents of her home town of Risembool that the wedding they attended a mere few weeks ago had been one of the most beautiful and entertaining they had been to, not that they had seen many.<p>

Winry wasn't too acquainted with the townspeople, but she felt it would be a nice gesture to invite those she did know fairly well and their families. After all, they got to watch her and her now husband Edward Elric grow up together, and witness their relationship blossom right before their eyes.

(Not that Edward and Winry would have admitted their feelings for each other at the time. After all, they had been _just friends._)

While Winry had almost no close friends to invite, Ed had dozens. Some had come from as far as Xing, staying at the local inn during their visit. She recognized Prince Ling and his sister Mei, and had been introduced to Ling's bodyguard Lan Fan. Her attachment and loyalty to the prince had reminded Winry very strongly of a certain blonde soldier she had met, those many years ago.

Paninya, Mr. Garfiel, and even Dominic and his family had attended, though Dominic had kept his distance from Pinako the entire time he was there. Winry never figured out the reason why; both Dominic and her grandmother refused to reveal the back story.

The rest of the guest list included Brigadier General Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, as well as his former subordinates Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Havoc, though Edward continued to insist that he had only invited Hawkeye and that 'Brigadier Bastard' just tagged along. Winry had to sigh at that; even at twenty-one, Edward still continued to act like a child whenever Mustang was around.

Gracia and Elicia Hughes had come along as well. The nine-year-old was serving as the flower-girl. The moment had been bittersweet; anyone present who had been familiar with her father Maes knew that he would have been following her down the aisle, snapping pictures and gushing at how adorable she was.

Walking around the somewhat tiny kitchen, Winry was growing impatient. The rest of the wedding photos were supposed to arrive three days before. The separate pictures of the bride and groom had been delivered the week before and had already been placed in their respective photo album. The doubles had been taken to the graves of Winry and Ed's parents; she suspected that that's where her husband was.

Since his return from his cross-country travels, Ed had gone to visit his mother and father on a daily basis, though when Winry mentioned him visiting his father, he sputtered and denied it vehemently, saying that he'd never forgive Hohenheim for leaving. (However, Winry was well aware that he had already done so years ago.)

As she passed the kitchen table for the fourth time, Winry glanced out the window, looking for both the mailman and Edward. She groaned loudly. Waiting for the mail sometimes was like waiting for new automail parts to arrive.

Agonizingly painful.

When his master made the sudden noise, Den's head shot up from where he was lying under the table. He let out a sharp yelp when he caught the edge of the chair. Winry began to laugh, and Den slunk off into the next room. He hadn't had the best attitude since the wedding, when Black Hayate snatched some of the older dog's supper. Both dogs hadn't gotten along too well, which was only made worse when they actually started fighting. It wasn't a serious one; the photographer managed to snap a few photos, but Hawkeye still scolded Hayate most severely once they had been broken apart.

Winry was broken out of her reverie when Den started barking madly. She threw herself at the door, only to see that the mailman had dropped off the package and was just leaving. Mentally shaking her head, the blonde mechanic retrieved the new pictures, slightly embarrassed. She had been so caught up in the memory of the wedding that she had missed when the wagon arrived. (Automobiles had yet to make it into Risembool.)

She imagined she must have appeared rather stupid to the man, staring off into space the way she was.

The brown paper was slightly worn, but still in one piece. Even though the main wedding pictures were absolutely beautiful to look at, Winry was still looking forward to getting these; the ones of the guests and their 'moments'.

The stack was quite thick. Picking up the first, Winry started laughing, the musical sound reverberating through the kitchen. It was of Black Hayate and Den. Hayate had his teeth on Den's automail leg, while the bigger dog was trying to both yank free and snap at him at the same time. It was only made funnier seeing Hawkeye in what appeared to be a half-dive away from her table, trying to stop her dog.

"What do you have there, Winry?"

Ed had come striding into the room, hanging up his coat on the hook and shaking a few leaving out of his hair. "We got the rest of the pictures today!" Winry exclaimed excitedly, holding up the stack. As Ed took one, he began laughing loudly. "I can't believe the photographer got this one!"

As Winry glanced at it, she started giggling. Overcome with emotion during the entire wedding, Major Armstrong had burst into tears, finally getting to the point where he removed his shirt, much to the chagrin of the other guests. (Amusement to most of the ones who knew him.)

The pictures showed him with tears streaming down his cheeks and hugging his sister Olivier tightly to his bare chest, her eyes glinting with both fury and embarrassment. The Ice Queen of Briggs had agreed to wear a dress, but they couldn't persuade her to leave her sword at home; it could be seen raised behind Alex's head, prepared to strike. The normally stoic and serious Major Miles was behind them both with his hands on his knees, howling with laughter. Winry had remembered that he had been abnormally happy compared to the few times she had met him before; how that Amestrian discrimination for the Ishvalan people was beginning to die down, he didn't have to wear his glasses when he came to the wedding.

"I've got to see the rest of these now," Edward said eagerly. He threw himself into a chair and grabbed a couple of the photographs. He and Winry began laughing harder and harder as the hilarity of each pictures' occupants grew more and more ridiculous. One had Kain Fuery kissing Sheska's cheek (with Havoc and Breda cheering him on.) Another had Mustang trying desperately to claw cake frosting out of his hair. He had begun loudly asking who had thrown it at him, but no one owned up to it. According to the picture, however, Lieutenant Hawkeye's hands were covered in a white substance that looked suspiciously like frosting.

Finally putting down one where a 'slightly' tipsy Jean Havoc was serenading Mustang, Edward glanced at a new one, one that didn't have humorous undertones as opposed to the other photographs, although it still made the former alchemist smile. "Win, check this one out. Blackmail for the ages."

Winry averted her eyes from a picture of Hayate madly licking frosting off of Elysia's face and turned toward him.

"Who would have known that General Armstrong has a softer side?" Ed chortled as he passed the picture over. Winry looked down to see the normally intimidating woman running her fingers through Major Miles' hair as he sat in front of her, frosting all down the front of his tux, received during a miniature cake war he had with Havoc and Breda. It would have been a funny picture purely because of his appearance, but it was the look on Armstrong's face that made it seem….intimate, somehow. Her eyes were soft and both Ed and Winry could see a hint of affection for the quarter-Ishvalan man.

The next was of Denny Brosh and Maria Ross. Since her return from Xing, Brosh had been following her around like a lovesick puppy. The picture showed her seated with Hawkeye and Rebecca Catalina; Brosh was leaning over with his hand outstretched, asking her to dance. The look on the young man's face was pure adoration for the woman in front of him.

It was a very cute picture. Winry placed it amongst the other pictures that she planned to make an album for and grabbed another. Grinning, she passed it to Ed, who gave a snort.

The photographer only planned to get an individual one of Riza, but as she was posing Mustang swooped in and planted a kiss on her cheek. The insanely happy photographer managed to catch him in the camera, as well as the bright red flush of Hawkeye's cheeks and her fellow soldiers howling with laughter behind the two.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and gave a start. She hadn't realized how much time had passed. She and Edward had been looking at pictures for almost two hours! Edward yawned and stood up.

"I'm heading to bed," he told Winry, stretching his arms behind his head. "You coming up in a bit?"

She nodded vaguely, pictures still clenched in her hand. Edward smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her just behind her ear. It was his favorite spot; a place he had been kissing a lot since their wedding, a detail that Alphonse would frequently tease him about.

"Don't let Al see you doing that," Winry smirked and Ed proceeded to stomp upstairs grumbling under his breath, automail leg clanking the whole way.

"I'll be up there in a few minutes!" She called to him, and got a mere grunt in return. Smiling softly, Winry saw the next picture featured her brother-in-law and Mei Chang. They had been caught dancing amongst the many other couples, and the picture grabbed them just as Alphonse had dipped her to the floor, his arm wrapped around her waist. A huge grin was on the Xingese girl's face. Winry had no doubt in her mind that she would be attending their wedding within the next few years.

She could always tell these things.

The final picture was different.

Roy and Riza had just finished a dance of their own. While most couples would bow, curtsy, or exchange handshakes before departing, the Brigadier General had her in a close embrace, one arm around her waist and the other curled into her hair; she was growing it out again, something Edward strongly suggested was all Mustang's doing. While the picture with Miles and Olivier Armstrong had a hint of intimacy, this one seemed completely different. There was something there between the two. Something that had been there a while. The look on both Roy and Riza's faces were serene and content. They seemed happy, in a calming kind of way that Winry was glad had been caught on film.

Putting that one with the second picture of the two, Winry promised herself she'd send the doubles to Mustang the next day.

Taking one last glance at the picture lying on the table, Winry turned the light off and began to walk up the stairs, smiling to herself. She got the same feeling she did when she saw the picture of Al and Mei.

After all, she could always tell these things.

* * *

><p><em>Uhh, enjoy? Hmm, I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. I've had the idea for a while, but I can't say if I like the finished product. Oh well. Criticism is welcomed!<em>


End file.
